


Quartermaster's Orders

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 200 words, A villain had a very bad day, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: It took four 00s to rescue Q. Now they're awaiting orders.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Quartermaster's Orders

“Took you long enough,” said Q dryly as 004 untied him. He was bruised, exhausted, and filthy, but not permanently damaged. “And what are we doing with him?” asked Q, nodding toward his unconscious abductor.

The agents exchanged looks.

“Our orders are to bring him in for interrogation...” began 007.

“...Minimal damage if possible,” finished 004.

“I see,” said Q.

“But you’re the ranking officer present,” said 006.

“You have the authority to countermand that; if circumstances warrant,” said 003.

“I’m aware,” said Q.

“Or, if you want him interrogated first…” offered 004.

“Something could be arranged after he’s no longer—useful—to the agency,” said 003.

“Just say the word,” said 006 and 007 together.

004 smiled, “Any of the 00s will be happy to assist in any way we can.”

“Thoughtful of you,” said Q. “And I am grateful. However, I do not believe I will require assistance.” He looked at each of them in turn. “In fact, please have a quiet word with each of your colleagues on this matter.”

Four of the deadliest people in the world watched their quartermaster expectantly.

“I want this to be perfectly clear,” said Q placidly. “No one steals my kill.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quartermaster's Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204493) by [KtwoNtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo)




End file.
